


In the Dark

by Waitlist



Series: Waitlist's DA Collection [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Deep Roads, F/F, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitlist/pseuds/Waitlist
Summary: Aevani Mahariel struggles with adapting to new surroundings.(based on prompt: dark)





	In the Dark

It was overwhelming. She breathed in, and out, and in, and out, but her lungs still shook with panic. Her nails dug into her palms, her teeth clenched hard. There was boiling frustration inside of her, aimed at her own weakness, a feeling that had been simmering since she stepped into this godless cave.

“Aevani?”

Leliana’s whispered voice barely reached her, directionless and quiet. 

Someone else hushed her. They were stealthing, trying to bypass a large group of patrolling hurlocks without being seen. So the torch had been extinguished and the party was plunged into endless darkness. 

Aevani held as still as she could while her heart raced. Hopefully someone would know when the darkspawn had passed, when they were safe, and could relight the torch. The seconds passed by torturously until she felt someone move beside her.

Leliana’s leather shoulderplates brushed against her chainmail, and her hand trailed down her arm to take her trembling hand. Aevani took care not to squeeze too hard, despite the tightness coiling her muscles, Leliana’s touch calmed her down a little. 

_ Breathe, Aev. _

After a few minutes, she saw a light behind her eyelids. Leliana’s hand pulled gently, and her soft voice was a lighthouse in the storm.

“Aev, it’s over, love. We’re safe.”

She opened her eyes. Alistair was holding the torch, illuminating the tiny cave they were hidden in, giving her an inquisitive look. Leliana looked concerned, still holding her hand, and Oghren was none-the-wiser, peering out into the tunnel.

Aevani cleared her throat, still panting. She could feel the sweat running down her face.

“I didn’t think you were scared of the dark,” Alistair said, with some hesitance.

Scared of the dark? No, she’d faced the darkness before. On nights hunting in the forest where she grew up, when the moon was new and the stars were dim. It was essential for surprising large prey. But that was right in her element, where all her other senses were alight, and she could trust her instincts. 

Here, in the dwarven Deep Roads, there was nothing but heavy stone and thick darkness. The air was stale and the presence of so much darkspawn gnawed on her nerves like a constant irrational fear.

She took a deep breath, silently grateful for Leliana anchoring her in a mess of panic.

“...It’s not the dark. It’s just this place.These caves make that mage tower seem like a holiday resort.”

“Not to mention all the darkspawn. Makes your skin tingle, right?” 

“As soon as we're done here, in Orzammar, I’m never going underground again.  _ Ever. _ ”

Leliana hummed, rubbing her thumb over Aevani’s. “I do miss the sun. And trees.” 

“The sky, clouds, rain, birds.”

“The moon and stars over a night campfire,” Alistair added, and all three of them sighed. 

Oghren grumbled, “Surface dwellers don’t know what’s best in life. All y’need is a strong mead, and a sharp sword.”

“That too,” Aev considered. “But somewhere I can see more than three feet in front of me.”

“Quit whinin’. We’re coming up to Ortan Thaig. Not much longer.”

Aevani shuddered and kept close to Leliana. “Lead the way.”

The party continued through the infested cave tunnels, all four of them clinging to the torch’s light like it would provide any source of safety or comfort. As the rocky walls closed in on Aev, she stared right into the flame, and didn’t look back into the consuming dark they left behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> another one off my prompts list! surper short. more Aev <3  
> find out more about Aevani @ http://aevani.tumblr.com/cards
> 
> kudos appreciated!


End file.
